When Angels Fly Away
by akumaokami
Summary: Mello's thinking over what happened to Matt at his funeral... SongFic. MelloxMatt.. well, I guess you can take it another way, but it was intended as MelloxMatt. Song: When Angels Fly Away, by: Cold.


Okay, so I made some changes to the plot-line to make this story more believable. Bite me.

Wow... I never thought that my first SongFic would be off Death Note... or that my first Death Note fan fiction would be a SongFic. Go figure.

I do not own Death Note- this fan fiction is purely fan made, and I am, in no way, making a profit off this. Trust me, if I owned the story I wouldn't have killed off Matt and Mello. TT

---------------------

_"Come on, you guys wouldn't shoot me," Matt said, holding his hands up. He was surrounded by Takada's body guards- and he was praying that, because they were in a public street, the men wouldn't dare kill him. "Aren't those guns illegal to be carrying around Japan? Co-" Before he could even finish, all of the men had fired at him._

_Bullets hit the ground._

_A young girl cried out and her mother screamed at the sound._

_Matt's car was torn to shreds of ribbon._

_And Matt himself, standing for a few second shakily, blood dripping from his body, fell, slumped against the ground. The cigarette in his mouth burn out and fell into his lap._

_I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away_

_Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery_

_I can see the sky light up and the ground explode_

_Got my sights locked in I can see you breathe_

_Then I watched you fall and somebody scream_

_Its the saddest thing when angels fly away_

_I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright_

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

Mello stood in front of Matt's casket in a black suit and stared down at his friends lifeless body. He had gone through hell to get it and give him the burial he deserved- hell and back just for this moment. Even without looking around himself, from the moment that he had set this up, Mello knew that no one would show up to mourn. There was Kira to think about- something that kept Near busy all the time and, no matter how much Mello detested him, he had felt obligated to invite him to the funeral. L was gone, killed by Kira.

And he had gone and got Matt killed because of Takada.

Hell and back to stand there alone and lament over what had happened to his friend. To bury him six feet under.

Mello felt that Matt deserved it.

Placing the single rose on Matt's cold hand, he leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You know, you were my best friend... and you were on my mind all the time, Matt." The words were meaningless, of course. Matt couldn't hear him and respond. Straightening, Mello looked away from the casket and over at the freshly dug grave. When he gave the word, the gravediggers would seal the casket and dropped Matt into the ground, alone to rot and be forgotten. Mello sighed and ran a hand through his hair because he knew he wasn't ready and he damn well wouldn't be ready for a long, long time. Signaling to the gravediggers and looking away, he told them to bury his friend.

If he would never be ready, then he might as well get it over with.

_Got a badge for my scars just the other day_

_Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity_

_I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road_

_Like a haunting page from our history_

_Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream_

_Its the saddest thing when angels fly away_

_I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright_

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

"Sir, give us a few minutes- we need to go get some equipment," One of the men told him while the rest went to go grab their things out of the truck parked out on the street. Mello just shrugged- it wasn't like he had anything else to do that day.

Turning away from the men unloading everything from the truck, he gripped the edge of the casket and looked down at his friend. He could remember how he found out. Reliving the moment, Mello closed his eyes as he felt them burn from pent up tension...

_"And police have yet to identify who was killed at the shooting today, though they know it was a man out numbered by security guards of some sort- the reason of the shooting is unclear..." Mello glanced at the television on the side of the steering wheel and cursed._

_"Matt... I got you killed... sorry..."_

Why hadn't he been there? It was the only thing that he could ask himself for the next couple days. It was his fault that Matt had died- his and that bitches, Takada. So why hadn't he been there to defend him? Raking a hand through his hair in anger, his eyes flew open and looked down at his cold, dead friend. He would never see him play another stupid game again, never work with him again. Never talk to him again.

And he couldn't help but think that it was all his fault.

_You can't be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright_

_No one could ever worry half as good as you_

"Sir, were ready now, if you'll just- wait, sir, what's happening? Are you alright?" The man came up to Mello in concern as he fell to his knees. His chest was contracting, yet feeling like it would explode at the same time. His whole body burned. He couldn't think straight.

_Damn, Kira's got me, too..._

_Half as good as you_

_"_Oi, go call for help!" Mello could hear people shouting, but it was so distant. Like he was hearing it from a fuzzy T.V or something.

_I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright_

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

The last thing Mello did scared and scarred anyone who had been there- he looked up at the clear blue sky and he laughed. He laughed at fate and at life and at death itself- and then he looked at Matt's casket.

_Looks like I'm gonna see you soon anyway, Matt..._

And Mello died that day of a heart attack that he knew had been coming from Kira. Mello died at his best friends funeral.

Miheal Kheel died that day with a smile on his scarred face.

_You cant be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright_

_No one could ever worry half as good as you_

_Well, hello there, Matt._

_---------------------------------_

Was the ending extremely cheesy and expected? Or was the story too... boring?

Should I stop writing Death Note fanfic's while I'm ahead?

Help me, yes:3


End file.
